Heat Wave
by Pinda
Summary: It's summer at PPTH and the heat is taking its toll. It's a oneshot, what can I say? It's hot and sticky and smutty. It's hot, sticky smut. Basically PWP.


**Author's Note: **

**I was sitting here today, staring at the next 'Quid pro Quo' chapter which just didn't want to give the way I wanted and I decided to do something else.**

**If plot dosen't want to come to me, I'll go away!**

**So I was avoiding all that bright, warm, summery happiness outside in this first onslaught of summer and what did my mind come up with?**

**A Christmas story!**

**I swear!**

**It looked perfect and wonderfully wintry in my head. But this is not the time! **

**I abandoned that idea and forced myself to write a summer story **_**and**_** even try a one-shot. It's smut, PWP and rather silly. Bear with me. I'll be back on 'Quid' soon. I hope. Perhaps I'll convert it into a Christmas story.**

**Just kidding!**

**Pleeeeaaase review this after you read it. Tell me what you think, honestly. I'll take anything!**

**I am rambling, aren't I. That has to stop.**

**Enjoy!**

It was the temperature. It had to be. It was one of the hottest summers in years in the New Jersey area. An all consuming heat wave had the whole county in its grip. An average temperature of an unbelievable 100.4 degrees for an entire week slowed all life down. All over the place air conditioning's were capitulating to the heat, giving way to torridity, leaving every one in its wake hot, with a permanent thin, moist layer of perspiration on the skin and a desire for any sort of cooling.

People were admitted with heat strokes in 10 minute cycles, with headaches, fevers, verging on unconsciousness.

At PPTH the air conditioning had given out two days ago. It didn't matter how much the dean, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, yelled, ordered and, finally, begged companies and repair services, the soonest she would get someone, anyone, to the hospital for repairs was in approximately two to three days time. The hospital maintenance itself was downright helpless as to what caused the breakdown or how to fix it.

So she tried to stay in her office for once, her little ventilator giving only very little alleviation, moving slowly and deliberately through the sultry wall of heat only when absolutely necessary. Looking professional had become a secondary task, jackets were not required, long sleeved blouses non-relevant.

She gave an exhausted sigh as she put down the phone, squirming in her seat as she tried not to stick to it. She had planned, again, to stay where she was, in her office with her ventilator but no, it was not to be.

She cursed House for the umpteenth time for making her get up. It was his usual habit of making her go to the clinic because he had insulted a patient, a relative, another doctor, a nurse, occupied an exam room for a nap, the list went on and on. Due to the surroundings, it didn't take much to get her blood boiling.

She walked through the corridors moaning with humidity, looking into moist faces, desperately trying to fan air into them with anything at hand. She went into exam room 2, propping her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow. She tapped her foot impatiently, suddenly feeling extremely impatient.

"What now?" she demanded.

His face gave nothing away.

"Gee, I don't know. What now? Care for a nookie?"

His eyes strayed from her face down to her shirt, the lacy embroidery V-neck way too revealing. Her skin was glistening with sweat and a drop of moisture was forming at her temple, sliding down her throat and vanishing into said shirt. He suppressed the sudden urge to follow the drop with his tongue, exploring the skin beneath. With a quick shake of his head, he brought himself out of his reverie. _Must be the heat._

Cuddy's face remained straight.

"With 100 degrees around? No thanks." –"Oh, come on, Cuddy, a little 'feel the heat'?"

He liked his lips, giving her a go over, smiled at her and winked. She honestly had no idea why she always felt that flash of heat go through her body when he did that. He'd been doing it for years. Perhaps it was that tiny bit of longing she discovered in his eyes, that flicker of want he tried to hide so desperately. She had thought about it many times, some day reacting to it, simply kissing him to see what would happen, or dragging him into her office and push him up against the wall. Not that she thought herself able to do that, he was at least twice her height and a lot stronger but in her imagination dirty little thoughts came up whenever he was around, staring at her, eyeing her breasts or her butt. One day. She quickly pushed aside the thought forming in her head right now, she'd save her inappropriateness for the privacy of her home or her office. By now, she was sweating and wanted nothing more than to get out of the small exam room and back in front of her fan. She sighed.

"And if you were Hugh Laurie I'd still turn you down. Sorry House, if you're chances were nill before…, wait, there is nothing less than that. What did you say to her?"

His brows furrowed.

"What did I say to whom? And who the hell is Hugh Laurie?" -"What did you say?" "Why do you assume I said something?" –"Because she complained about you being rude and disrespectful." –"Whooooo are you talking about?", he whined, rather annoyed by now. Cuddy smiled. Annoyed was good.

"Mrs….", she checked her clip board," Miller." –"The fat one?" –"House!" –"Well, she is. I told her that if she laid off the hot wings every now and then the chili wouldn't make her arteries combust and she wouldn't need a new tent to walk around in every two months."

She closed her eyes momentarily to take a concentrated breath. She should yell at him, she wanted to yell. If it only wasn't so damn hot! She was exhausted and the heat was pressing down on her like an anvil, her bra was scraping in the most uncomfortable places. She willed this conversation over. Getting angry was not a good option. Getting angry meant rising blood pressure and agitation and that meant rising body temperature and that was the last thing she wanted right now. She opened her eyes again. She noticed House's stare on a place considerably below her face. Heat started rising in her veins and through her system. This time for an completely different reason. His eyes were fixed on her breasts, fascinated by how her deliberate breaths made them rise and fall in a tempting rhythm. She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. They shot back up to hers.

"Are you cold?", he asked. She blinked, confused. How did that arise? For the first time, this day at least, she started wondering if he might have some mental issues, aside from the obvious, of course.

"Cold?" –"Yeah."

That grin was back in his face. She'd seen it before and she knew it hardly ever meant anything good. Other than that she noticed his eyes being slightly darker than usual. It was no use, though, she had to ask.

"What makes you think I'm cold? The general weather situation? Heat stroke?" –"Your nipples." His grin grew, it that was even possible. She hesitated for a millisecond, contemplating what he had said before her eyes went down her front to her breasts, peaking at the thin material. A mixture of embarrassment and arousal flushed her cheeks and hardened her nipples even further. She didn't dare to look back at House, knowing exactly what his expression would be: the world's most smug and lecherous grin.

"You're either freezing or…, how do they say, you're happy to see me?"

There was no way for her to get out of this alive so she chose the most professional method: feign ignorance. With a breath she lifted her head to look into the a pair of suddenly very dark eyes. She could see it again. The longing. The hunger.

"You will go and apologise to Mrs. Miller." Her tone made it clear that it was not a negotiation but a direct order.

"You will then resume doing…", she waved her hands," whatever you were doing before. For once, and I swear, just for this once, I want you out of this clinic." –"Morgue." She stared at him.

"What?" –"I was in the morgue." –"Did one of you patients die? Did I miss something?" –"No." For the second time that day she contemplated his mental health.

"The morgue is cool!" –"Aren't you just a little too old to find a morgue 'cool'?" –"No", he rolled his eyes, "it is actually _cool._ It's the only place in this hospital with a climate that isn't sub-tropical. Plus, the patients don't bother you. I think I'm in the wrong profession." -"You can't rejoice in the reactions patients give at your insults. You'll never know if they take it personal." He cocked his head to the side. "You do have a point." –"I know." With that, she turned around and left the room.

She had almost reached the sliding door when a very loud and very House voice called after her.

"Hey, that Hugh Laurel. Would you do him if it wasn't so hot?" She turned slightly. "Definitely.", she smiled.

"Would you do me?" –"Sure, House. I if can find the time and after I'm done with Hugh _Laurie_."

She continued walking. She knew there was something more to come. He never let anyone have the last word.

"I think I have his phone number!"

She did take off her bra. After four hours of contemplation she decided that it was all right and no one would notice. Her shirt wasn't skin tight, the silky material thin but not see through. She had retreated to her adjourned personal little bathroom, _the advantaged of being the boss, _for the third time, cooling her neck with a cold and wet towel, taking her shirt off for a couple of minutes, splashing cool water into her face and onto her chest. She heard a clunk of wood on glass and a second later her door was opened. _Hell, what is it now_, she thought. She put her top back on quickly, knowing House wouldn't hesitate walking into the bathroom when he noticed the door was ajar.

"CUDDLES!"

She came out, tucking the shirt back into her skirt as she went.

"What is it now? I already told you to get out of the clinic. What do you want now? Ice cream? A personal locker room in the morgue?"

He limped towards her, grinning.

"I was in the morgue and I got bored. I thought I'd stop by and mess with you a little. Corpses are so god damn arrogant. Won't talk to you, won't look you in the eye, can't take a single joke. They're all so dead serious. Apparently, he was highly amused by his own jokes, as he started chuckling. Cuddy screwed her face up in disgust.

"Didn't I give you a team of highly recommended, young, overpaid specialists to annoy whenever your genius mind gets bored?" –"I can't find them. Do you wanna go out tonight?" –"Wha?" –"Go out, you know, on a date. Like you did with Wilson. You can't go out with him but not with me. It's unfair! I want a go on the wagon as well." –"The heat is getting to you, isn't it?" –"Cause I want to take you on a date? Might be."

He looked at her expectantly.

"So?" –"So what?" –"Date? You? Me?"

He pointed back and forth between them.

"No."

His smile fell.

"Come on, why not? I swear, I'll behave. Unless you don't want me to."

His eyebrows bobbed up and down. She rolled her eyes. God, he loved it when she did that. It meant he had her full attention.

"House, anyone going on a date with you must be out of their mind." –"Hey, I went out with Cameron once!" –"That proves my point. We can fight and taunt and throw vilifications at each other here every day. We don't have to go on a date. It's like we're married already. Wait…that came out wrong."

He couldn't suppress the chuckle.

He was standing in front of her now, eyeing her suspiciously. He was emanating heat, she could feel it. Well, right now everything was emanating heat, even her desk. The thought didn't calm her in the least.

"You're not wearing a bra. OH MY GOD, Cuddy, was I interrupting something? Do you have some secret boyfriend hidden in your bathroom? God, that is so juicy."

He was walking over to the room, peeking through the door. _Better check, just in case._ The room was empty._ Of course. _He hobbled back.

"Wait till I tell Wilson you're getting naughty at work!"

He kept his eyes firmly on her breasts. The attention, mixed with the change in his attire, the darkening of his pupils and the rising heat low in her belly started to get her nipples interested as well. She could feel them hardening, pebbling against the silk, sensitive to how the material slid across them with every quick breath. If she stayed here in this room with him she was sure to embarrass herself. Her eyes flickered to his lips as he drew his tongue across them, unconsciously.

"Was that all?", she breathed, "Then I'd suggest I go back to my boyfriend and you go back to your corpses." He didn't move. "This is where you leave, House. Go on, hop off."

She turned the moment he did. Over her shoulder she saw him move towards the door. Even though it was odd not to get any further comment from him, she re-entered her bathroom, closing the door. She sunk with the back against the tiles, letting out a deep breath she hadn't even noticed she'd been holding. She heard the door being opened and pushed shut. She drew her lower lip between her teeth and thought about the occurrence not even a minute ago. If she didn't know him any better, she'd have sworn he was as aroused as she had been. Aroused and jealous at the ridiculous prospect of someone in her bathroom. She felt a heaviness sink in between her thighs and closed her eyes. This heat was surely driving her crazy. Without thinking about it, she raised her hand to gently touch her nipple through the shirt. It was still sensitive and a sharp sensation cursed through her, causing her to give a low moan at how good it felt.

The next second, the door was pushed open by House, she had barely time to give a small yelp of surprise as her body was pushed hard against the wall and her hand yanked away with a deep growl.

"Don't you dare do that yourself."

Her eyes widened in shock as his lips came down hard onto hers and his fingers replaced hers on her breast. She couldn't help but moan as his fingers rubbed her now very erect nipple through the silk and she also couldn't help the way her knees buckled when his lips moved over hers. He parted her lips with his and pushed his tongue in, seeking hers, tangling in the most erotic way, trying to gain dominance in her mouth. He had her moaning in his grip within seconds.

His tongue was liquid heat and she felt her skin burn where ever his hands came in contact with it. She was almost suffocating but nothing in the world would bring her to tear her mouth apart from his. He finally did it himself and she took in huge gulps of air, choking moans as his mouth moved over her chin and down her throat. She gripped his shirt at his shoulders, desperately clinging to it as he was using her for support, strongly favouring his left leg and unashamedly rubbing his growing erection at her leg. His lips passed the heart, currently pounding like a sledgehammer in her chest and wasted no time as he pushed her shirt aside and assaulted her left nipple. Cuddy cried out and was sure to experience her first heart attack any second. She was certain she could see the steam emerging from her skin.

She tried severley to regain some control, gripping his hair to push his head away but the way he was moaning his appreciation around her spiked peak and the way his tongue swirled around it, teeth scraping along, then soothing it again made it very hard and she found herself forcing him closer instead of the opposite direction. She felt a hand creeping up her leg and underneath her skirt. Her thighs were wet, from sweat, from arousal, it made no difference. She was slick and hot and aching to feel him, inside her, around her, everywhere.

House himself had no intention of removing his mouth from her skin anytime soon. As he licked his way between her breasts to focus his attention to the other nipple his head was yanked back. He was shocked as he found himself staring into black eyes, her face flushed pink and glistening, her breath coming out in ragged pants.

His eyes questioned her and it took her a lot of will power to form a coherent sentence. Just as his tongue darted out to get back to the task at hand she moaned.

"House, …stop." –"You're kidding me, right?"

His voice was hoarse and croaked but she shook her head determinedly.

"This..is… , not here,…too much."

She could hardly believe her own words, if there was one thing she didn't want it was to stop. But this was neither the time, nor the place. She looked at him, shifting, trying to keep his weight off his right leg. He was brazing himself against the wall behind her, his chest heaving. She put two fingers under his chin to get him to look at her.

"This isn't the appropriate place and you can barely stand. And at least one of us is bound for heart failure at this temperature."

House swallowed twice, she was right. His right thigh was throbbing and his left was burning from carrying most of his weight. He calmed his breathing and forced his eyes away from her chest, shimmering with his saliva, her nipples dark and alluring. Cuddy readjusted her shirt carefully, putting the cloth not too much onto her tender breasts. His hand slid from beneath her skirt and came to rest on her hip. His face was serious.

"My place, six thirty. My air conditioning is working." He leaned in close to her face. Tell me you'll be there. Please."

She kissed him deeply and smiled. He returned the smile. His voice was low and it washed over her like velvet.

"There won't be no stopping me then."

She could only nod before he straightened himself and limped out. She heard him pick up his cane which he must have left somewhere in the office and this time, as the door was shut she listened to the retreating thump of his walking aid.

Cuddy felt like she was in a haze, returning to her desk, sitting down, trying to get a whiff of cool air from the fan. She didn't know what to think of the episode she had just been a part of and she didn't know if it was such good idea to go into it any deeper so she decided to put it away until later and just see what would happen.

House went back into the morgue, cooling himself down, sweat stains on his shirt, beads of sweat drying on his temples. Four fifteen. More than two hours to go. At quarter to five he decided to call it a day, snug out through the side entrance and headed home. He sincerely hoped his air condition hadn't given up like everyone else's seemed to. When he reached his apartment he discovered to his relief that it hadn't. He stripped off his sweat soaked clothes to grab a quick shower. His mind seemed to have gone into a sort of stupor. No matter how hard he tried to think of something, anything, really the only thing popping up in his head was an image of his boss, sweating, panting, looking ready to pounce him, burned into his mind. The silly grin on his face, accompanying the image came without further ado. There was just one other thing concerning him as he dried himself off, slipping into some shorts and a t-shirt.

What if she didn't show up?

Some nagging voice in the back of his head told him that she had made up her mind after he'd left, the whole situation and his offer seeping in and she'd be shocked at herself, making up 134 very reasonable arguments NOT to go to his house. He poured himself a drink to calm the nerves he didn't know he had.

At six twenty-nine there was a knock on his door. House closed his eyes momentarily. _She did come._ He opened the door, almost shyly to let her in. She smelled fresh, like shower gel, however she'd managed to get a shower was beyond him. Her clothes were different too, the skirt light grey, swinging around her long legs, a simple white shirt with a deep neckline adorning the skirt. Still no bra. God, he loved that woman. _Wow, easy boy._ He frowned at his own thought. She put her purse down and looked around his living room.

"You said something about air condition?"

Her smile was sly and the raised brow was an invitation to him. He mentioned her to follow him. He'd intentionally turned the conditioning to a wonderful 60 degrees, a cool sanctuary from the heat outside. The moment the cool air hit her skin goose bumps formed on her arms. She let out a deep sigh, the cool relaxing her, leaning back slightly into a hard chest. House was towering behind her, his gaze dropping to the place his lips had occupied earlier already. This time it was the temperature making her nipples stand proud against the soft cotton of her shirt. Big hands came up from behind, creeping under her shirt, cupping her breasts. She moaned quietly. His lips were caressing her neck softly, the stubble scraping ever so gently.

"Nothing beats the funbags."

Her hands went around his sides, pressing him closer as her head tilted to the side. He murmured into her skin.

"I think this is where we left off." –"Not quite."

She wriggled a little, turning in his hold to face him. She pulled his head down for a searing kiss, delving into his mouth, dancing with his tongue, stroking along it. She felt his groan vibrating in her throat. He pushed her back into the room until her legs hit the mattress, almost loosing his balance as he pushed her down slowly. She toed off her shoes before wrapping her legs around him, his cock more than half- way intrigued, reintroducing himself to her pubic bone, happy not to be restricted by a thick layer of denim but only thin shorts and a light skirt. He discarded her shirt quickly and his lips resumed their journey downwards as his hand crept to the hem of her skirt, working its way up from there. Her hands went under his shirt, stroking flat handedly up and down, pushing the shirt up and removing it efficiently. Her thighs weren't slick this time but smooth and silky, toned, her muscles flexing as he skimmed them with his fingers. This time, when he reached her panties she didn't pull his head back but arched up into his hand, moaning deeply. His mouth finally got to work her second nipple, lavishing it, alternating in licking and sucking, feeling her shiver. He desperately used his other hand to work the skirt down, giving way to a very small and very white thong. His hand delved past it sliding his fingers over her folds, gently parting them and slipping beneath. She gave a small cry as he brushed her clit. He took a moment to take in the view before him, Cuddy, hair cascading around her shoulders in soft curls, eyes closed and mouth open, sighing, arching into his hand. She opened her eyes to hold his gaze. He neither realised that he was panting nor that he was humping her leg before her hands accompanied her legs in an effort to get his shorts out of the way. Nevermind the low room temperature, sweat was forming on his forehead and his skin was burning. He raised his hips to get the offending material out of the way, nearly ripping her panties down before his head was again pulled into a mind-blowing kiss. He groaned at the heady sensation of his skin covering hers, her contours merging into his. His hand went back to her clit as her small fingers wrapped around his proudly erect cock, burning into his skin wringing deep guttural groans from him. He grimaced in concentration, willing his body to slow down but his cock told him otherwise. He replaced his hand with the head of his penis, sliding along her wetness.

"Oh, god yesss.", was all he managed as he was sure to come right there and then, trying to think of baseball, wrestling, auto-immune diseases, anything. He found a tongue licking his throat, kissing his rapid pulse. Her hand was still working him, guiding him closer to her opening.

"Contraception?", he chocked out before his mouth found something better to do than talk. She moaned something resembling 'yes' into his mouth and right now, that was good enough for him. His lips were incredibly soft, just as his tongue was exquisitely talented. With her guidance he pushed into her slowly. Her breath hitched and he stilled momentarily, making sure he wasn't hurting her but she moved her hips up towards him and before he could utter another moan he was sheathed deep within her. Sound left his ears, the air was empty. All he could feel was that glorious tight heat of her, squeezing him, holding him in a dream. His body came down onto her, poising himself on his forearms, trying to get as much skin contact as possible. His lips crashed onto hers, moving passionately kissing her into oblivion as she was driving him crazy.

He pried his eyes open and was met with the most intense blue he'd ever seen. Her pupils were dilated and shining, her mouth slightly open, gasping. Her hand came up to stroke his cheek and he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes again.

"Greg", she whispered," please."

She whimpered when he began to move. Slowly, carefully, giving her time to adjust to his size. Every forward stroke came with a moan. He couldn't distinguish anymore between his and Cuddy's it was all one sound. Her arms were on his back, keeping him close. If it wasn't virtually impossible she tried to get closer. She urged him on with 'faster, more, deeper, harder'. She didn't care whether it made sense she just wanted more of him. Her lips kissed every part of skin they could reach, her hands moving frantically over his back, his sides. They were fused together, moving with each other. The way his cock stroked her insides, hard and hot, rubbing her deliciously. His pubic hair was grazing her clit, his hips slamming into hers as their rhythm increased. She countered his moves, pushing hard against his hip bones. His hands found hers and moved them over her head. He linked his fingers with hers, burying his face in her neck. Cuddy moaned at a rising tone, feeling her climax coming on, hard and fast. Her legs clawed around his hips, pushing him deeper, urging him on. Through her haze she noticed the low moans next to her ears weren't just unrecognisable sounds. He was groaning into her throat.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine,…", repeating the word with every thrust, faster and deeper. His hands gripped hers tightly as his orgasm hit him without warning. He surged into her, screaming into the sheets, thrusting erratically. Funny, colourful dots danced before his eyes, breathing became briefly unimportant. Cuddy followed him over the edge, biting his shoulder to muffle her own scream, shaking violently Tingles rushed through her body, starting at her belly, spreading out into every part of her.

Slowly, his movement decelerated. He couldn't stop moving altogether, the feel of her walls surrounding him was divine. He kept prodding lazily, taking deep breaths, lifting his face out of the sheets to look at the woman he was sure he was currently crushing. He tried to prop himself back up onto his arms but they gave out under him. He felt lips moving along his throat and his mouth sought them for a deep and rather sloppy kiss. He rolled himself off Cuddy's body, leaving her some space to breathe.

Cuddy felt comfortably numb. All energy had been drained from her body in an intense pleasure and now she was absolutely content to just lie there and feel the last tingles flowing through her body.

A minute later she felt herself being pulled onto a wonderfully warm chest. She automatically snuggled into his side, feeling his hands lovingly caressing her back, her thighs and her hips. She was about ready to drowse off.

You were right, you know."

His voice was a deep vibrato.

"I know", she replied, shortly lifting her head to gaze into his eyes. His mouth curled into a smile, mirrored by her own. She couldn't resist a short, sweet kiss, before she resumed her position in the crook of his neck.

"What was I right about?"

He snuggled her closer to his chest, felling her leg slide over his.

"We don't have to go on a date."


End file.
